bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nisa Asakura
Nisa Asakura (朝倉 にさ Asakura Nisa) is a Fulbringer, as well as a member of Mistri. The youngest member of Mistri, Nisa is of mixed nationality; half-Japanese and half-French. Born in Montpellier, France, Nisa's parents eventually moved back to Japan with her, and she currently resides in Yasuraka Town. Appearance Nisa, befitting her age, looks like a young teenage girl of diminutive size, in fact, she is no taller than Rukia Kuchiki, herself one of the series' shorter characters. Nisa has pale skin, short pink hair with long locks to frame her face, and matching pink eyes. Her normal outfit is a flag girl outfit heavily customized to serve as casual, everyday wear. It consists of a light blue dress, with a white tie worn over, adorned in three, black star markings, three gold fasteners on the stomach, as well as a frilled hem. Her boots are matching in design with small, white wings on the ankles. The conductors hat Nisa wears is notably large, also coloured blue, with similar, three star markings, as well as the skull of a monkey adorning it. Nisa likes to joke that the skull belonged to a pet monkey her grandmother owned years ago. Personality Nisa is a young, hot-blooded girl with a heavy brash streak. Sharp-tongued and quick-witted, Nisa does not hold back when speaking to others, and is always the first to say exactly what she thinks of a situation. Even her comrades at Mistri are not safe from Nisa's harsh words. Despite her rudeness, Nisa is shown to enjoy conversation with almost anybody, and because of this is often described as the light of the party in the Mistri Organization; she is capable of striking up conversation about absolutely nothing and going off on tangents that last for several minutes, more than enough to keep anyone entertained even if they had no prior interest in what she was saying. Possibly connected to all of this energetic behaviour is the fact that Nisa is both full of curiousity and surprise; due to her young age, currently just a young adult, the world is still new to her, and has a tendency to ask random questions or think of random ideas. Because Nisa is not only the youngest member of Mistri, but also one of the stronger, she is shown to be very proud of her power, as well as her status as a Fullbringer, because it makes her "special". This also appears to give her a sense of entitlement which has been hard for anyone to break her out of, leading to a lackadaisical attitude when she is in an area she finds comfortable; it becomes hard to get Nisa involved in anything if it doesn't coincide with her own needs or wants. She enjoys listening to various varieties of music, and, like Annaleisa Austerlitz, is usually seen wearing a set of headphones — in her case, earbuds — connected to a music player device. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Enhanced Endurance: Ways of Combat Baton-based Combat: Spiritual Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a Fullbringer, Nisa is possessed of enough spiritual power that she can see Shinigami and Hollows, as well as Pluses, in a fully defined form, as opposed to just an outline. Like any user of spiritual energy, Nisa is capable of sensing the spirit energies of other individuals, even from a distance, and can also sense when someone is hiding their full potential. Even with her eyesight hindered, Nisa can see the forms of individuals with energy "cloaked" in reiatsu, making depriving her of sight a useless tactic. Soul Manipulation: '''The primary ability of a Fullbringer is the ability to pull on the Souls of matter; firmly classifying them as a being closer to Hollow than Human. Everything, even rudimentary objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul, however small. Using her unique Fullbring abilities, Nisa is capable of "pulling" on the soul of the object in question, bending it to her will and changing the object's movement or even altering its form. Nisa, for example, can pull on the soul of water, allowing her to walk across the surface, or the soul of the air, granting her the ability to jump in mid-air. This technique has many, near limitless applications, essentially giving Nisa numerous ways of fighting through using her own surroundings. Because this technique is used with her physical body, Nisa had to undergo a degree of physical training to minimize the strain placed on her body. '''Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"): Due to her mastery over Fullbring, Nisa is capable of utilising the 'Bringer Light', a skill that allows Nisa to move at high speeds; essentially a Fullbringer's answer to Hohō, Hirenkyaku, and Sonído. By pulling on the soul of stone or asphalt, Nisa can increase its elasticity and enhance her jumping abilities, or pull on the soul of the air itself to accelerate her movements. Like the standard form of Fullbring, Bringer Light has many uses. Fullbring Tension Fortissimo (テンションフォルティッシモ Tenshon Forutisshimo): Tension Fortissimo is the name of the Fullbring that Nisa is in possession of; owing its existence to the conductor baton of Nisa's, which is used conductors primarily to enhance the manual and bodily movements associated with directing an ensemble of musicians. The conductor baton that makes up Tension Fortissimo is made of a lightweight wood, which is tapered to a comfortable grip that is made of aluminum that is tailored to the needs of Nisa. Unlike most other Fullbring, the form of Tension Fortissimo does not alter when Nisa uses its powers, instead, it seems to work like a switch, transitioning from "on" to "off" when she activates the powers of Tension Fortissimo. :*'Gale-Force Sound' (烈風音 Reppūon): Gale-Force Sound is the primary ability of Tension Fortissimo, which enables her to generate sound from the tip of her baton and manipulate it freely and casually. When performing the Gale-Force Sound ability, Nisa uses the baton to direct the sound with similar movements to that of a conductor, making it effective for mid-range to long-range combat. Nisa can create and modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as powerful physical force and high-speed movement. Depending on how much sound is generated, and the pressure in it, the Gale-Force Sounds can easily deafen the enemies. The Gale-Force Sound ability produces high-speed vibrations which can be applied to several techniques. This can be applied into many situations, including the ability to transform the conductor baton into a sharp weapon or activating a high-pitched sound which can disable any opponent; and lastly, Nisa can affect music as well as produce it. :*'Rebounded Wave' (反射波 Hanshaha): By focusing her energy within the conductor baton or the cannon-hat, Nisa is able to modulate the pitch of the sound pulses and use the sound pulses to scramble the auditory senses of her enemy, working by amplifying sounds and vibrations to invoke wind and rain by means of that resonance. It is said that it amplifies sound and vibration, using the resulting resonance to call forth wind and rain, filling others with dread that resides in the power of the attack. It can also be said that it simply increases the volume of the sound by eighty-one times. It is a demonic wave of sound that destroys and tramples not only the body of any listener, as the sound wave released by the baton or the cannon-hat resonates with the reiryoku of the enemy, manipulating them and inflicting damage at the same time, destroying anything in front of her with vicious force as it disrupts the power the enemy has over their reiryoku. *'Tension Fortissimo Rondo' (テンションフォルティッシモ=ロンド Tenshon Forutisshimo Rondo): Since Tension Fortissimo is different than other Fullbring, when merging the regular conductor baton with a special mix tape, Nisa can activate its enhanced form; causing an outflow of reiryoku that covers Nisa's upper body, transforming it into a revealing version of a conductor outfit that has white tights and a full upper body suit that has twin coattails at the sides. The "buttons" are shaped like bones, and it has a V-shaped collar. Her hat transforms into a bass cannon which is mostly red and has horns on the sides. Within the transformation of Tension Fortissimo Rondo, which is a Clad-Type Fullbring, Nisa's parameters go through the roof, with the exception of their defenses, which are halved in order to allow the uniform to bestow amazing speed upon Nisa; as when she moves when harnessing the power of her Fullbring, she often creates miniature sonic booms behind her which she rides, blowing away those around her when she is in motion. The hat cannon of Tension Fortissimo Rondo is also able to be used by releasing sound waves in rapid succession, knocking opponents away with great force. *'Tension Fortissimo Fever' (テンションフォルティッシモ=フィーバ Tenshon Forutisshimo Fība): Tension Fortissimo Fever is a further enhanced form of the Tension Fortissimo Rondo form, coming after the after-mentioned form but before the final form, Tension Fortissimo Overture. When using Tension Fortissimo Fever, Tension Fortissimo Rondo transforms into a mechanized version of Rondo as the hat resembles a skull and the wings of the suit itself look like smaller versions of her old uniform. The legs of Nisa start to look like ocarinas, and the suit also features extra thrusters above and below the suit. The thrusters above look like church organ pipes, and the ones below look like recorders. The aforementioned recorders seem to have the ability to turn into sound-propelled rockets and Nisa can fire a large amount at will. However, its deadliest ability is to grant the ability of flight—which is far beyond Bringer Light, Shunpō, Sonido or Hirenkyaku, as it is "pure" flight; allowing her to begin shifting her body in any direction, enabling her to float and fly through the air. From start to finish, Nisa is levitating within a battle, and when floating, she is able to get close to her opponents or run away from them at an amazing speed. Her control over it is to the extent that she creates dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent as she waltzes around with impunity. *'Tension Fortissimo Overture' (テンションフォルティッシモ=オーバーチュア Tenshon Forutisshimo Ōbāchua): Tension Fortissimo Overture is a revamped version of Tension Fortissimo Rondo, being mainly in blacks and reds while also appearing similar to that of a flight suit. The hat resembles a skull and the wings of the suit itself look like smaller versions of Tension Fortissimo Rondo; and her legs start to look like ocarinas, and the suit also features extra thrusters above and below the suit. The thrusters above look like church organ pipes, and the ones below look like recorders. Despite seeming to be a rather impractical design, the reason that Tension Fortissimo Overture looks so scanty is to lure the opponent into thinking she has weakened her defenses, but when she is hit, it turns out that Nisa has been luring them into a false sense of security. When Tension Fortissimo is activated, the Fullbring creates an invisible armor around herself composed of permanently vibrating sound waves. This allows her to take part of the damage she receives from her foe and transmogrify it into reiryoku; there, she accumulates it within her Tension Fortissimo form; which also boosts the parameters and abilities of the Fullbring sufficiently. If she is damaged to the point of being on the verge of death, possibly an enormous amount of reiryoku enough to destroy everything before her eyes will be saved up; essentially, she will become so powerful as to match a Captain-class Shinigami when using their Bankai at her limits. Trivia *Nisa shares her birthdate with Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. *Nisa's name was chosen primarily because the name itself is both a French name for girls, and a Japanese word. As such, it proved fitting for Nisa, who is half-Japanese and half-French. It was ''also ''chosen, however, to name Nisa after Nippon ichi of the Neptunia series, who was named "Nisa" in the localization, named for NIS America, Nippon Ichi's American division. *Nisa was born in Montpellier, France. This city was chosen by Darkrai due to the , a summer festival of opera and other music held in the city. The festival focuses on classical music and jazz. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fullbringer Category:Fullbringers Category:Mistri